Subway
by Shadow in the Rain
Summary: What do the Teen Titans and a Subway commercial have in common? Absolutely nothing, so being the crazy, idiotic moron that I am, I managed to write this fic with help from the author World of Nightmares. Oneshot.


Author's Note: All that you really have to know to understand this fic is that Nightmare and Shadow are two crazy um... well I guess you could say girls, that won't (in Cyborg's words) "freakin' leave the Titans alone!"

This story was co-authored by World of Nightmares.

Subway

Nightmare and Shadow were bored. As usual. So they did the only thing there was to do, watch TV and wait for their favorite commercial to come on: the Subway one that says "Blond guy's a LOSER!"

Raven came in, and realizing what they were doing (again) said, "Please don't tell me that you're waiting for that stupid commercial to come on again... It's made for the dimwitted, and dim-minded –like Beast Boy- to make their stupid products. Why must you obsess over stupid commercials for-"

"SUBWAY!" screamed Nightmare and Shadow as the commercial came on. They got real close to the TV, and sat cross legged in front of it, watching intently, and, for once, were very, very, quiet.

As that guy in the chair said, "Blond guy's a LOSER!" they burst into monautical laughter.

They began to chant, "SUBWAY, SUBWAY, SUBWAY!" getting louder and louder.

Finally, Raven got fed up and said, "Why don't you just go to Subway, or SHUT UP?"

"Great idea! And since it was your idea, you must come with us!" they said simultaneously.

"Wait, what are you doing? Don't you dare get any closer- I WILL blast you to another dimension!" said Raven, starting to panic and backing up into the wall.

"You must join us," they said.

"AZARATH METRION ZYNTO-" Raven began, but shadow and Nightmare had slapped duct tape over her mouth, and were already dragging her to Subway.

As soon as they got there, Nightmare and Shadow had a pleasant surprise: the guy from the commercial was there!

They let Raven go, and ran over to the guy, kneeling by his chair, and chanting, "You is master... You is master..."

Looking frightened, the guy tried to scoot his chair away from them. They simply got closer and said, "SAY IT!" over and over again.

"What am I supposed to say?" the guy asked, now clearly terrified.

In unison, they shouted back at him: "BLOND GUY'S A LOSER!"

"Uhhh... Blond guy's a loser?" he said in a half-hearted way.

"Like you mean it!" they growled at him.

"BLOND GUY'S A LOSER!" he screamed. "Now will you leave? Please?" It was funny how scared he was.

"Again!" said Nightmare, as she held up a tape recorder.

"BLOND GUY'S A LOSER!" he said.

"AGAIN!" they shouted.

I would continue this, but the same things were said over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and ... well, you get the idea. That Shadow and Nightmare were done, it had been eight hours and Raven had left and the store had closed. Finally, the manager told them that the Subway opened in 15 minutes, and that they had to leave if they weren't going to buy anything. they decided to buy something.

"Gimme all of the bread you've got!" Shadow yelled.

"WHAAAAAAAAA?" the manager said in disbelief. (His name was actually George, but they didn't know that, and he wasn't wearing one of those name tags that say "Hello! My Name is George." But for the purposes of the story, we'll call him George from here on out.)

"She said that we wanna buy all of the bread that you guys have," said Nightmare.

"If I sell you all of the bread, will you leave and promise never to come back?" George asked.

"Not until tomorrow!" said Shadow in a really happy voice for someone who had been up terrorizing a commercial guy all night.

"O...K..." said the guy.

He gave them their bread, and as soon as they had paid and walked out the door, he called the judge. "Hello, this is George," he said. "I want to take out a restraining order on two ex-customers..." he said.

Meanwhile, the guy from the commercial was sitting in his chair, shaking and looking terrified.

Back at Titans Tower...

The Titans are sitting on the couch. Shadow and Nightmare come in with their bread. Suddenly, the Subway commercial came on... and it was the BLOND GUY'S A LOSER! one!

But the guy didn't say his line. Instead, he whispered in a paranoid way, "Sooooo... scared... sooooo... much... bread... blond guys a loser... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... come to Subway... have a sandwich... but no bread, because two freaks bought it all..." the rest was inaudible, but he fell from the chair, started to twitch, and screamed like a maniac.

Raven looked up from her book and said to Nightmare and Shadow, "You guys wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

They were laughing to hard to answer her.


End file.
